


He started it

by Taboo_writter



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluf, M/M, Mycroft IS the British Government, No Angst, OOC, Q has two cats, Q is a Holmes, Q is adorable, Q is the youngest, idek, my headcannon, they all love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taboo_writter/pseuds/Taboo_writter
Summary: In which everyone meets Q's cats and their toys. Greg is insulted, John thinks it is an improvement. And James is amused by it all while the Brothers are at different levels of annoyance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble.

"Anarchy!"

"Q you are being dramatic. It is 6 people in a relatively large apartment. The worse that could happen is NOT anarchy." Said James in a vain attempt to calm him.

"No, no. YOU Don't understand. Is not six people in a relatively large apartment. Is the British Government; the quartermaster of MI6; the evil genius who has made a living of patronizing, annoying and generally defying both; Britain's most reckless trigger happy explosion inducing Spy; a adrenaline addicted army captain that can break every bone in your body while naming them and is in love with the evil genius so is privvy to his every whim; the most recognized Detective Inspector of London who would gladly do anything that any of the above asked for. And if that weren't enough there are two innocent cats in the room. The worst that could happen is LITERAL ANARCHY." Q explain while pacing and progressively working himself up to what could be a grievous meltdown.

"Q it is only your family." Bond futilely tried again. However Q stopped hands still pulling at his hair and looked at him with a look of desperation James tried to school his expression as he was torn between amusement and concern. 

"You say that like it isn't the worse possible scenario." Before Bond could do anything beyond smirk amusedly at him the door rang announcing the dreaded arrival. 

"Q calm down it'll be fine." Exclaimed Bond getting ready to finally put a name to the famous brothers of his lovely quartermaster.


	2. The one where the cop is the only one without a gun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which introductions happen and Greg isn't even surprised anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fan fact! The Holmes brothers are one inch apart in chronological order  
> MH: 6'1  
> SH : 6'0  
> QH : 5'9  
> I thought that was pretty cool!  
> Don't judge me

James wasn't sure what to expect from the brothers Q ranted so much about. He knew that Q could be slightly excessive with his descriptions but he had heard rumors of the famous detective and his grand escapades. So it had become hard to distinguish between Q's dramatics and the reality behind them. However when he opened the door and assessed the four gentlemen it became obvious that very little of the brothers had been exaggerated. 

The tallest dressed in a beautiful bespoke suit, an umbrella which clearly hid a gun and a forced polite smile  " _intrusive stupid older brother"_ a suspiciously Q-like voice supplied next to him a slightly shorter man with silver hair and a easy smile " _the nice detective_ " the Q-like voice confirmed.  James remembered the rant that had come the day the nice detective had so carelessly arrested him on the orders of the stupid intrusive older brother and had to suppress the chuckle that it elicited. Next to the Detective stood the shortest of the four in a cream coloured jumper with his hand behind his back in a non-threatening stance that was fooling no one and a amused smirk in his face, which clearly had something to do with the pout in the face of the taller man next to him. " _annoying, patronizing, and sarcastic asshoe of a brother and his too good doctor"_ James remembered

"A minute and thirty two seconds, they are starting to like each other Q, " the doctor interrupted James' thoughts causing Q to huff a chuckle and relax slightly next to him so James decided immediately that he liked the man. The men in the bespoke suits however scowled at him simultaneously. He seemed unaffected and instead beamed a smile at James. " John Watson, you must be the famous James." He said as he extended a hand.

"A pleasure Captain I've heard wonders about you," he answered with a a smile and firmed shake. The doctor huffed out a laugh and a small blush tinted his cheeks.

"Just John is fine." James nodded with a smile then turned to the silver haired man.

"And you must be the nice  Detective." 

" Just call me Greg, please." The man who had been pouting scoffed but Greg simply ignored him and smiled at James.

"Of course. Come on in then."

"Aren't you going to introduce us little brother? How rude." Said the man with the umbrella as he smirked at Q. Q seemed to lose some of his tension as if recognizing something familiar.

"Of course. James, my brothers Mycroft and Sherlock," he said gesturing at the taller man then at the dark haired one. James froze minutely before extending his hand at each man in turn. Sherlock narrowed his eyes at him showing that his hesitation hadn't gone unnoticed. Q seem to lose some more tension as if his brother threateningly depicting people  was something completely familiar and Bond was thankful that the brothers seem to have a calming effect on the lovely quartermaster.

"A pleasure to meet you both now if you could all leave your guns at the entrance. Q's house tends to open fire if the guns aren't registered to the system." All four man looked mildly surprised but John handed him his gun and looked expectantly at Sherlock who took out a smaller pistol with a huff. James smiled apologetically at him. When it became clear Mycroft wasn't going to hand over the umbrella James turned to him. "The umbrella too please. If I could detect the gun there is no way Q's system won't." He looked mildly impressed but handed him the umbrella.

"I suppose there is no point in asking for the permit for any of those is there?" Greg asked but sounded resigned and at the raised eyebrow from Sherlock simply huffed out a laugh. But as Q seem to have lost almost all of the tension by the end of the encounter, James decided that he liked the detective too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is my private headcanon that Q named his cats after his brothers. I also doubt Bond would have realized this until he was introduced to the brothers. Up to then Q would just say "my idiot brothers" or something along those lines. I think James wouldn't mention it until he cracked as he imagine the cats or plushies doing whatever they were describing.

* * *

30 minutes. It only took half an hour for James to crack. He couldn't help it everytime someone used any of the 4 names he got the urge to laugh. Really he should be rewarded that it took him so long. 

"What _is_ so funny?!" Finally Sherlock snapped. "Every time a name is used you smirk and I don't know what could _possibly_  be so entertaining about me doing an experiment!" That did it James couldn't help but chuckle. Everyone in the room looked at him with curiosity. Then Q must have realized what was happening because he too chuckled and raised from were he was sitting next to him.

"I think I know what it is. I think you should meet my cats."

"That's right. I thought Sherlock mentioned you had two cats. Where are they?" Asked John as he looked around.

"I keep them in my room when people visit. Not everyone is as fond of them as I am. They are... Special." James knew it was immature but he chuckled. _Ah the irony_. Sherlock send him a predatory glare that only served to increase his amusement. Q left to get the kitties and James swore he could see some pink adorning his cheeks. 

When he came back the cats were walking behind him. The bigger one with dark coat spotted with ginger fur almost orange carried a gray fox plushie meanwhile the  smaller leaner one with a coat almost entirely black except for the white strip down its chest carried a cream coloured hedgehog. Now the pink in Q's face was obvious, as he cleared his throat and came to a stop at the entrance. As if they knew exactly what was going on the two cats sat themselves in the center. "This are my pets. Um- MycroftandSherlock" he said almost as if hoping no one would hear him. Unfortunately Everyone seemed to have made out exactly what he said. The older brothers both looked horrified at him. John and Greg simply smile in understanding and James chuckled earning an annoyed glare from Q to which he smirked unaffectedly.  

"What is that they are carrying?" Asked John as he lowered himself to pet the kitten closest to him. Which happened to be Sherlock. Q cleared his throat again going darker.

"Their favorite toys. GregandJohn" he mumbled John just smiled at him amused and understandingly. 

"Wait why is Greg the Fox? The hedgehog is clearly cuter." Asked Greg from where he was sitting ignoring the annoyed look Mycroft was sporting.

"Clearly they are accurate representations." John said smiling smugly at the detective. Whatever retort the detective had was interrupted by Mycroft  jumping on his lap and begining to purr. Greg looked pleased by the development and decided to simply begin to pet him.

"Mind explaining why you named your pets after us?" Asked Mycroft as he glared at his name-sharer in Greg's lap. Q spluttered for a second before blurting.

"Is Sherlock's fault!" At the raised eyebrows he got at response he added. "He named his goldfish after me when we were kids because he was angry at me. When I got Mycroft I was angry at you for some reason or another and so I followed his example and named him after you. Which then turned out to be a well suited name since he is much like you. Later when I got Sherlock I didn't have any proof that he was alive yet and I hadn't talked to either of you for a while so I missed you and I named him after him. It just stuck. And they were so much like you two  that when James got them the toys it just seemed necessary to name them after John and Greg. Sorry" he said the last to the detective and Doctor with his blush impossibly darker.

"Don't worry, the last thing named after me was a balloon with a drawn on face. This is an improvement," the doctor responded smiling now with a lap-full of cat.  

"Yeah I am only mildly offended that John is cuter than Greg."  Agreed the detective. Meanwhile the brothers seemed torn between glaring at the cat in the laps of their Beaus and looking fondly at their younger brother. Sherlock who seemed to be debating the pros of pushing the cat off John and replacing him finally simply gave an annoyed huff  at the cat and looked at his younger brother with a smirk that was completely ruined by the softness in his eyes.

"John does resemble a grumpy hedgehog. Especially in the mornings."

"I disagree with Gregory. Foxes are quite adorable creatures." Added Mycroft with a small soft smile directed at his youngest brother. And as it turns out James would  gladly risk Anarchy, if he could see his quartermaster quietly beam as he did at the approval and quiet adoration of his older brothers.


End file.
